Oh My Demon God!
by Davner
Summary: Science Club member, Makoto Mizuhara gets a visit from the Demon God, Ifurita, who grants him a wish! An
1. Default Chapter

El Hazard is the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. "Oh My Goddess"   
is the property of AnimEigo. This fic is a fusion of the two based   
in the anime version of "Oh My Goddess." Hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
  
Oh My Demon God! Part 1  
Reflected Sunlight Off the Lunar Surface and Blossoms of the Cherry   
Tree  
  
Makoto Mizuhara picked the phone up from its cradle and spoke   
into it. "Moshi moshi....Nope, I'm afraid she's out....And your   
name? Okay, Mr. Akagi, I'll let her know you called." The phone   
clicked dead, and the young college student replaced it in its   
cradle. He sighed in boredom again.   
  
"Dammit," he muttered, as he returned to the tedious, but   
mundane task of rewiring the Science Club's latest science fair   
submission. "I don't mind hanging out here and playing secretary,   
but you'd at least think they'd leave me something to eat."   
  
It didn't surprise him, actually. Shayla and Afura's departure   
from the dorm was rather rushed. His red-haired sempai had merely   
tossed a, "Go'in to the beach. Back later," before shutting the   
door and disappearing. Now he was stuck here.  
  
He heard his stomach growl. "Jeez. Well, Makoto, time for   
food." He picked up a nearby phonebook and started running down the   
list. He finally found a Chinese take-out place nearby and began   
dialing. "Hello," he said as he heard someone pick up. "I'd   
like..."  
  
"I'm sorry. China Buffet has been closed down temporarily   
for redecorating." It was obviously an answering machine. "Please   
try again next wee..." Makoto put the phone down and started   
dialing again.   
  
"Taco Hut, don't let me down," he said. He growled as the   
phone continued to ring. "Come on...All I want is food! Basic   
sustenance! Is that too much to ask for!?" He slammed the phone   
down and tried again. Someone on the other end picked up. "Hello!"   
he said quickly. "Do you del..."  
  
"Hello," a soft, musical voice greeted him. "You've reached   
the Demon God Help Line. One of our Demon Gods will be with you   
momentarily for a consultation."  
  
"Wait, I just want..."  
  
*Click.*  
  
"Dammit..."  
  
He tried dialing again. In his haste, he didn't notice a beam   
of light descend from the skylight above. He continued dialing.   
"Hello...Yes...No, I don't want to hear about the specials..."  
  
From this light, a woman in a black, white, and violet outfit   
descended from the sky, holding an odd staff in her hand that   
crackled with purple energy.  
  
"No, I *don't* want to pay with a credit card," Makoto was   
weeping into the phone. "I just want something to eat."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Makoto blinked and turned around to find a woman standing in   
a shaft of light. She smiled at him.  
  
Now, Makoto Mizuhara is not an unreasonable man, but he had   
just seen a very unreasonable thing. So, he acted accordingly.  
  
He screamed.  
  
The phone fell from his hands as he sat there shaking. "Sir?"   
the woman on the other end of the connection asked. "It's okay...  
I'll send food! I promise! Just hang on!"  
  
"Wh...Wh...Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"This is Pizza Hut," the woman on the line said.  
  
"My name is Ifurita, the Demon God," the woman said with a   
gentle smile.   
  
"Oh," Makoto said.  
  
"Oh," the woman on the phone said.   
  
"You have been chosen because you have a pure heart, Makoto   
Mizuhara," the woman before him said. "You are entitled to a single   
wish, whatever your heart's desire."  
  
"Huh?!" Makoto asked.  
  
"She said..." the Pizza Hut woman broke in...  
  
Makoto hung up the phone and took a moment to study the woman   
before him. She had a mane of soft, light purple hair. Her eyes   
were kind and gentle. Her pale skin made her look ethereal, and   
Makoto wondered if she was.  
  
"Um..." was the best Makoto could do.  
  
The woman laughed. "Please don't be frightened. I assure   
you, I'm not here to harm you."  
  
"Oh...Okay," Makoto said carefully. (This has to be some   
kind of trick,) Makoto thought. (Demon Gods? Wishes?) An image   
of Shayla and Afura popped up. He remembered their *last* prank on   
him and the night in jail he spent because of it. (Of course,) he   
thought. (They're probably video taping this entire thing, waiting   
for me to make an ass out of myself. Just because I can't get a   
girlfriend...)  
  
"Why can't you get a girlfriend?" Ifurita suddenly asked.  
  
Makoto blinked. "How did..." (No, it's just coincidence.)   
"Well," he said, humoring her. "There aren't many girls who go for   
Science Club geeks, ya know?"  
  
Ifurita blinked in confusion. "You seem like a nice enough   
boy."  
  
"Yeah, well..." He coughed. "What about this wish thing?"   
he asked, remembering that this was all a prank, and that this girl   
was only pretending to be interested.  
  
Ifurita brightened. "Anything you wish for will be granted."  
  
"What if I wished to take over the world?" he asked.  
  
Ifurita put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. "If you   
were the type of man to make that kind of wish, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Hmmm...Okay...What to wish for...." He saw himself with   
money, surrounded by women....Winning the Nobel Prize for   
Physics....  
  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? (Duh, Makoto! A   
prank, remember?!) He grinned evilly. It was time to see how   
far Shayla and Afura were willing to go. He pointed at Ifurita   
and stated his wish...  
  
"I wish for you to be my girlfriend...*FOREVER*!"  
  
Ifurita blinked in shock. Makoto grinned in triumph.  
  
"Okay, Shayla," he called out. "You can come out now..." His   
eyes opened in shock as the room was bathed in a bright, white light.   
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he screamed. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that   
it was Ifurita's staff that was the source of the light. Her eyes   
were closed as she looked up to the sky. A few moments later, there   
was a flash of energy, then nothing.  
  
Ifurita fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
"Oh, my god!" Makoto rushed to her side and gently cradled   
her in his arms. "Are you okay?! Please! Speak to me!"  
  
Ifurita's eyes opened, and she smiled up at him. "I'm happy   
to announce that your wish has been approved and processed."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Her smile intensified. "We're going to be together forever!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
It was at that moment that Shayla and Afura decided to make   
their appearance.  
  
"Hey, Mizuhara, we're back!" Shayla called as she entered   
the room. "Any messa...." She stopped as she saw Makoto and a   
strange woman in a rather intimate position on the floor of the   
dorm.   
  
Shayla's best friend, Afura Mann, entered a moment later. Her   
eyes widened. "Whoa! Way to go, Makoto!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Um...It's not what you think!?"  
  
Shayla's hands clenched into fists at her sides. Afura blinked   
as she heard a strange crunching noise. Her eyes widened again as   
she realized the sound was coming from Shayla's mouth as she grit   
her teeth. She had always known that Shayla had a thing for the   
Science Club's youngest member...  
  
"Uh...oh..." Afura said.  
  
  
  
Makoto and Ifurita hit the sidewalk with grunts. Ifurita's   
staff hit the ground in front of her with a loud *clang*! Makoto   
rubbed his rump and looked up as Shayla deposited a box filled   
with his belongings on the sidewalk.  
  
"Shayla! What are you doing!?"  
  
Shayla looked down at him hatefully. "Rule Number   
Twenty-Three dash Seven!" she screamed. "No fraternizing in the   
dorms! Immediate expulsion upon violation of this rule!"  
  
"Fraternization!?" Makoto repeated in shock.  
  
"YES!" Shayla shouted down at him, half in pain, half in   
anger. "FRATERNIZATION! AS IN KISSING! AS IN MAKING OUT! AS IN   
WILD, FREAKY SEX ON THE FLOOR OF YOUR ROOM!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Makoto replied in shock. "What are you talking   
about!"  
  
"BEAT IT!" Shayla screamed, then marched back into the dorm.  
  
Afura watched as she passed and turned back to the two. "Don't   
worry, Makoto. She just needs awhile to calm down."  
  
"Well, that's great, but what do I do in the meantime?"  
  
Afura shrugged.  
  
"You're a great help," Makoto told her.  
  
"Don't worry, Makoto," Ifurita told him. "Things will work   
out all right."  
  
"I hope so, Ifurita. I hope so."  
  
  
  
Makoto revved the tiny scooter he used to get around town on.   
He looked up and saw Ifurita standing nearby, holding her staff.   
They'd have to find a place to stay tonight, and Makoto's budget   
wasn't exactly overflowing with excess funds. There was also one   
other slight problem.  
  
"Um, Ifurita?"  
  
"Yes, Makoto?"  
  
"Do you have a change of clothes or anything? I mean, I think   
your clothes are beautiful, but they kind of draw attention, and   
that's not something we need right now." He sounded sheepish.  
  
"Of course. I understand," she told him. She closed her   
eyes and concentrated. The two glass orbs on her staff began to   
glow. There was a quick flash of light, and soon, Ifurita was   
standing before him in a simple purple blouse and white slacks.   
She twirled around once and smiled. "Is this better?" she asked   
him.  
  
Makoto just stared dumbly and nodded.  
  
She grinned and started for the scooter. He pointed to her   
staff. "Don't suppose there's any way you can hide that, is there?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm afraid not. The staff is the source of   
my powers. It's a part of me."  
  
"Okay, well, hop on. We'd better get going."  
  
Ifurita climbed onto the scooter behind Makoto, holding him   
with her left hand and keeping a hold of her staff with the right.   
The scooter sped off down the road.  
  
Finding places to stay proved harder than Makoto had thought.   
No one was going to take in two college students for the kind of   
money Makoto had to offer. Well, there was that one muscular guy   
with green hair who was willing to let Ifurita stay....but only   
Ifurita.  
  
They declined.  
  
It was one in the morning that found the two sitting on a   
park bench, taking a rest. Makoto handed her a soda, and she took   
it gratefully.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, staring down at her lap. "I   
know I must be a terrible burden."  
  
"You're not a burden, Ifurita," Makoto said supportively.   
"Most guys would kill for a girlfriend like you."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Makoto. I'm sorry you got expelled   
from your dorm."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure as soon as Shayla calms   
down, she'll let me back in."  
  
"How long will that take?" she asked.  
  
"Sixty three years," Makoto said seriously, without missing   
a beat.  
  
Ifurita began to giggle. This giggle transmuted into a full   
fit of laughter only a few seconds later. Makoto smiled. She   
had a nice laugh. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well," she said, "Shouldn't we go?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "We still have a few places to check out."  
  
  
  
"So what's it like being a Demon God?" Makoto asked as the   
scooter zipped down the dark, rainy Shininome street.  
  
"Well, it's wonderful. I set my own hours, and I get to   
grant the fondest wishes of people who really deserve it. It's   
very rewarding work."  
  
"I bet it is."  
  
"What about you?" she asked him. "What is it like?"  
  
He laughed. "Me? I'm just a poor college student trying to   
get a degree. Nothing special."  
  
"Everyone's special in some way, Makoto."  
  
"I guess so." He turned back to say something else, but as   
he did, she screamed. He looked forward again to see that an   
overpass had collapsed, blocking the road with huge chunks of   
cement. He screamed and fumbled with the brake.  
  
Before the scooter could come to a stop, Ifurita was raising   
her staff. The orbs glowed a bright purple. She cried out and a   
ray of light shot from the end of the staff and struck the concrete   
with a humongous explosion. Makoto screamed as the scooter, its   
brakes locked, skidded across the wet road through the cloud of   
smoke Ifurita's blast had created....  
  
Only to appear unharmed on the other side. The scooter   
finally stopped, and he looked back to find a melted hole where   
the concrete used to be. "Oh my god," he said. He felt Ifurita   
slump against him from behind. "Ifurita! Are you okay?!"  
  
She looked up at him with tired eyes. "I'm fine, Makoto.   
Just a little weak."  
  
"We should get you to a hospital!"  
  
"No, it's all right," she told him. "I think I know of   
somewhere we can go. It's not far from here."  
  
"Okay," he said, deeply troubled. "Which way?"  
  
"Left."  
  
  
  
As Makoto drove, Ifurita gave him directions, her voice   
steadily weakening. They managed to reach their destination just   
as Ifurita passed out. Makoto carried up the steps into an old,   
abandoned temple.  
  
"I hope no one minds that we're in here," he said to   
himself as he gently laid Ifurita on the floor. She looked as if   
she were in nothing more terrible than a sound sleep. Makoto took   
off his jacket and placed it over her so she would be warm.   
  
"I hope you're okay," he whispered, not knowing what else   
to do.  
  
As he watched her sleep, he sneezed. He didn't feel well at   
all. He was cold. He shivered as his eyes closed of their own   
accord. Without realizing it, he passed out.  
  
  
  
Ifurita awoke as the sun rose above the temple. She sat up   
and noticed the leather jacket covering her. She smiled and turned   
to where Makoto was lying. She blinked in surprise. He was very   
pale. He moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Makoto?" she asked. She reached out and touched his   
forehead. She gasped. He was burning up. She knelt next to him   
and raised her key staff. She closed her eyes and channeled her   
powers through the staff. The orbs on the staff glowed, and she   
reached out, touching Makoto's chest with her bare hand. His body   
was suffused with a warm glow as Ifurita's powers took hold of him.   
Almost immediately, the color returned to his cheeks. He smiled   
in his sleep.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled, removing her hand from his   
chest. Makoto rolled over, fast asleep. She rose to her feet   
and stepped out into the yard. The temple they were in was old   
and dilapidated. She ran her finger along the banister as she   
walked down the steps.  
  
"This should do nicely," she commented to herself. She   
raised the key staff and channeled her powers into it. A beam of   
light shot into the sky. A wave of life seemed to spread out from   
her. The grass turned green, the wood's lustre returned, and the   
flowers in the nearby cherry trees began to bloom. Soon, she was   
standing next to a temple that looked well maintained.  
  
She looked around and smiled. "Perfect."  
  
"Wow," Makoto said from the porch. Ifurita looked up and   
smiled. "You've been busy."  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked him.  
  
"Much better, thank you." He took another look around.   
"What exactly did you do to this place?"  
  
She smiled again. "I have wonderful news. We can stay   
here."  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.   
  
"But...how..."  
  
"Makoto," she said, stepping towards him. "Trust me. Now   
that we're together, the universe itself will see to it that we're   
never separated."  
  
He smiled at her. "That's great."  
  
  
  
Makoto placed the last box in the center of the living room.   
"Well, that's all of it," he said. He looked up at her. "We might   
have a place to live, but we're going to need some money before   
long. I have a little, but it won't last long."  
  
"I'm sure something will come up," she told him.  
  
"Something" took the form of a knock on the door. Makoto   
blinked. "Odd. I didn't tell anyone we were here, did you?"   
Ifurita shook her head. Makoto went to answer the door. As he   
opened it, something leapt forward and hugged him.   
  
"MAKOTO CHAN!!"  
  
He cried out in surprise. "Huh?! NANAMI!?"  
  
"Who is it, Makoto?" Ifurita asked, entering the hallway.   
She saw Nanami hugging him and blinked.   
  
Nanami looked over Makoto's shoulder at Ifurita and blinked   
back. "Hey, Makoto chan, who is that woman?"  
  
Ifurita put on a smile and stepped forward. "I'm Ifurita."  
  
"Yeah, um...Ifurita is my girlfriend...heh heh..." Makoto   
added.  
  
Nanami frowned and released him. "I see." She brightened   
as she looked around. "Wow! Nice place! How'd you land this?!"  
  
"Um..." Makoto floundered for an answer.  
  
Ifurita came to his rescue. "Old friends of the family are   
letting us live here."  
  
"Great! Then can I ask you a teeny weeny itty bitty favor,   
Makoto chan?"  
  
"Um....Sure?"  
  
"Can I stay here?"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ifurita said, "But what did you say your name   
was?" The barest hint of annoyance was creeping into her voice.  
  
"Oh!" their new houseguest said. "I'm Nanami..."  
  
"She's an old friend of my sister's..." Makoto began.  
  
Nanami took his arm. "And Makoto's."  
  
"I see," Ifurita said. Makoto looked sheepish.  
  
"Anyway, Makoto," Nanami continued, "I'll pay rent. I don't   
expect any favors. I'm going to be studying culinary arts at   
Shininome Tech this semester, and I need a place nearby, and I   
*hate* dorms, so I figured this would be perfect!"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Hey, how did you know I was living here,   
anyway?"  
  
Nanami giggled. "I was passing by here when I saw your   
scooter out front. Who else would drive a scooter with an infrared   
scanner on the handlebars?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, is it okay?"  
  
Makoto looked back to Ifurita, who simply shrugged. "I   
don't know, Nanami...I mean..."  
  
Nanami pulled out a large wad of bills. "I can pay you six   
month's rent right now..."  
  
"We'd love to have you here!" Makoto finished with a smile.   
"Here, let me help you with your stuff!"  
  
"Great!" Nanami said with a grin. Makoto grabbed her bags,   
and she followed him inside. As she passed Ifurita, she stopped   
and turned to the demon god. Ifurita blinked in confusion. Nanami   
just glared for a moment before turning away with a "Hmmph!" She   
followed Makoto inside.  
  
Ifurita sighed and turned to follow.  
  
"Hey, Mizuhara!"   
  
Ifurita paused and turned. She saw Shayla and Afura walking   
up the path towards her. Makoto rejoined her a second later. He   
brightened when he saw the two girls.  
  
"Shayla! Afura! Hi!"  
  
The two members of the Science Club walked up to the front   
door and stopped.  
  
"Go ahead, Shayla," Afura prompted.  
  
Shayla looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she said   
quietly. "I lost my temper. I shouldn't have thrown you out   
like that."  
  
"Aw, Shayla, it's okay," Makoto told her understandingly.  
  
"Really?" the red-head asked.  
  
"Yeah. Of course it is."  
  
"Great!" Shayla said in relief. "We'll help you get your   
stuff and move you back in..."  
  
"That's okay. We're just about done moving in here."  
  
Shayla and Afura blinked in shock. "You mean you're moving   
in here permanently?" Afura asked. Shayla's eyes were wide in   
shock.  
  
"That's right," Makoto said. "So you don't have to worry."  
  
"You...You...You..." Shayla stuttered. "You mean....You're   
moving in here....with *her*?!" She pointed at Ifurita, who looked   
just as beautiful as she did last night.  
  
"Um....Yeah?"  
  
Afura took a cautious step away from her friend, who looked   
dazed. Shayla grit her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut, and rolled   
her fingers up into angry, shaking fists.  
  
Suddenly, she was running down the street, screaming in   
frustration.  
  
The rest of them watched her go. "What's with her?" Makoto   
asked.  
  
Afura sighed. "It's a girl thing, Makoto. Here, let me help   
you move in."  
  
  
  
One of the things Makoto had learned early on in his first   
year at Shininome Tech was that if you put Shayla and Afura in a   
room big enough to hold more than six people...  
  
You'll soon have a party on your hands.  
  
That's basically what happened. Afura helped them move in,   
and suggested a small, tasteful get-together to celebrate.  
  
An hour later, the police showed up.  
  
Three members of the Science Club were arrested....again...   
and Makoto and Ifurita were warned that next time there would be   
a citation.  
  
Makoto sat on the back steps as the party continued inside.   
He looked up at the sky and sighed. The last couple of days had   
been hectic, but he was still glad they turned out the way they   
had. He felt someone sit down next to him and turned to find   
Ifurita sitting beside him.   
  
She smiled at him and rested against him. Makoto felt   
himself blush, but found the courage to put his arm around her and   
hold her a little closer. Ifurita's eyes opened in pleasant   
surprise, but closed again as she rested against him.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this first part. I'm already working on   
part 2. Just to specify, the Ifurita here is from the first OAV   
of El Hazard. I thought I'd mention that since there are three   
Ifurita's. ^^  
  
Send C&C to Davner at doscher009@hotmail.com 


	2. Oh My Demon God Part 2: Rapid Eye Movem...

El Hazard is the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. Oh My Goddess is   
the property of AnimEigo. The author owns only the writing.  
  
Oh My Demon God Part 2:  
Rapid Eye Movement During the Nocturnal Half of Midsummer's Day  
  
  
  
  
"The beach?" Makoto asked, blinking in surprise.  
  
Nanami grinned and nodded. "It's the annual class trip!   
Everyone's going. Didn't you know?"  
  
Sitting across the dining room table from his old friend,   
Makoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I *have*   
been a little busy," he explained lamely.  
  
"You had your head stuck in one of those books again, didn't   
you?" Nanami asked with a glare.  
  
"Now, Nanami," Ifurita said diplomatically, sitting next to   
Makoto, "Makoto works very hard for the Science Club."  
  
"That's not the point," Nanami told her with a hint of ice.   
Her expression softened as she turned back to Makoto. "Makoto chan,   
you should come with us!"  
  
"Um...Well...You see..." Makoto stuttered.  
  
There was a shrill whistle from the kitchen, and Ifurita stood   
up. "That's the tea. I'll be right back." The demon goddess   
hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're still afraid of the water!" Nanami   
exclaimed after her friend's girlfriend had left. Nanami had been   
living with the two for three months now, and was still repulsed   
by the sickeningly sweet atmosphere that pervaded the room every time   
the two were together.  
  
"I am not!" Makoto said angrily. "It's just the ocean and I   
have some...professional differences..."  
  
"You can't swim worth squat! Just admit it!"  
  
"I can to!"  
  
"Prove it," Nanami said with an evil grin. "Take your   
girlfriend to the beach."  
  
Makoto froze. At that moment, Ifurita returned with a kettle   
and poured them all cups of tea.   
  
Nanami's evil grin intensified. "Oh, Ifurita, have you ever   
been to the beach?"  
  
Ifurita blinked and smiled. "No, I haven't."  
  
Makoto was throwing angry looks at Nanami and waving his hands   
to try to get her to be quiet. Nanami only grinned harder. "It's   
wonderful," she said. "You know...Makoto's school is sponsoring a   
trip there...You should convince him to take you."  
  
Ifurita brightened visibly.  
  
Makoto sighed in defeat. "Okay, why not?"  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, Makoto."  
  
"Later, Makoto chan!"  
  
Makoto stood on the front porch and watched as the two girls   
left the temple to go shopping. He sighed again. How could he let   
Nanami manipulate him that way?   
  
Then again, it's something she had always been exceptional at.   
As the girls turned a corner, a mailman started up the steps toward   
him.   
  
"Good morning," he said cheerily.   
  
"Good morning," Makoto replied. The mailman handed him   
several envelopes and a thick parcel about the size of a book. The   
college student looked at it quizzically. There was no return address.   
Who would send him a package? "It's probably some part Afura needs   
for the club," he mused. He walked back inside and opened it,   
finding to his surprise that it was a video tape. "What the?"  
  
He examined the tape's title, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"G...Goddesses of Lust?!" he stuttered.  
  
Who would send him a porn tape?!  
  
He grinned.   
  
Did it matter?  
  
"And as long as Ifurita and Nanami are out..." he mused as he   
strolled over to the TV, "There's no harm in taking a quick peek..."  
  
He inserted the tape into the VCR and sat down on the floor   
before the television. Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" the angry, purple-haired woman in the TV   
screamed. "I KNEW MY SISTER WAS GETTING INVOLVED WITH A PERVERT!!!"  
  
Makoto screamed in shock and fell backwards onto his back.   
Then, to his disbelief and horror, the woman began to climb *out* of   
the television.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you, you little hentai!" she   
growled.  
  
Makoto screamed again in fright and hurriedly crawled   
backwards until his back struck a wall. "No! Wait! You got it   
all wrong!" he cried.  
  
The woman pulled herself completely out of the TV and placed   
her hands on her hips. "Is that so?!" she asked harshly. Makoto   
got a good look at her for the first time. She looked about thirty   
years old, with short, light purple hair arranged in a decorative   
style. She wore a long, blue and purple dress that looked almost   
like armor. Her glare was harsh enough to melt solid lead. "So   
you're telling me you weren't just about to watch pornography!?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And I suppose touching yourself never popped into your mind!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The woman cracked her knuckles and started toward him. "You're   
a dead man, perv!" she told him. "Start getting used to the idea."  
  
Makoto cried out and looked for some way to escape. "Just who   
are you, anyway!?"  
  
The woman ignored his question. "My poor little sister!   
Forced to remain in the company of a lascivious pervert!" She   
reached out and grasped him by the collar. A blue ring on her left   
hand began to glow angrily.  
  
"Sister!? Wait! Are you saying that you're Ifurita's   
sister!?"  
  
Before she could answer, they heard the front door open.  
  
"Makoto?" Ifurita called out. "We're home!"  
  
The strange woman glared at him. "I guess you lucked out   
today," she hissed. "But if you lay one perverted finger on my   
sister, I'll fry your hentai ass. Got it?"  
  
Makoto could only nod his head in fright.   
  
"And I wouldn't tell my sister I was here," she continued.   
"We wouldn't want her to find out about that tape, now, would we?"  
  
Makoto shook his head quickly.   
  
The woman released him and started for the TV.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Makoto whispered in awe.  
  
The woman grinned. "Couldn't you tell? I'm Miz, the Goddess   
of Love." With that, she jumped back into the TV and disappeared,   
leaving Makoto sitting there in complete shock.  
  
"Makoto?" Ifurita asked. He turned and saw her standing in   
the doorway. "Are you okay? You look frightened."  
  
"Um...I was just watching TV," he replied lamely.  
  
Ifurita just blinked.  
  
  
  
"All right! All right! Everyone off the bus!"   
  
As Makoto, Ifurita, and Nanami stepped off the bus, the   
Shininome Tech faculty sponsor, Mr. Fujisawa, checked their names off   
the list. Makoto looked out at the sprawling ocean before him and   
sighed.   
  
"Ah, the ocean," he whispered, "My old nemesis..."  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Ifurita commented, coming up behind him.  
  
"Yes, beautiful," Makoto said quietly. "Beautiful like   
death..."  
  
"Huh?" Ifurita asked, looking past her key staff at him.  
  
"Hey! We're here!" Nanami cried, putting herself between the   
two. "Ain't it great?!"  
  
"Yes..." Makoto said darkly, glaring at the ocean.   
"Wonderful..."  
  
"Nanami, is Makoto alright?" Ifurita asked, blinking at   
Makoto's apparent change in behavior.  
  
"Oh, he's fine, Ifurita! C'mon! Let's get you into a bathing   
suit!" With that, Nanami grabbed Ifurita's arm and dragged her   
toward one of the changing areas, leaving Makoto alone to stare at   
the ocean.  
  
"One of us shall not leave here alive this time, ocean..."   
Makoto breathed in hatred.  
  
"That suit better be a conservative one-piece, or you're a   
dead man, got it, hentai?"  
  
This was enough to startle Makoto out of her reverie. "Huh?"   
He turned his head and found Miz standing next to him in a purple   
bathing suit. "Augh! You again?!"  
  
Miz just glared. "I'm keeping an eye on you. I know what   
you're thinking. The beach. My sister in a skimpy bikini. Rubbing   
oil on her back. Well, just you forget it, because I intend to   
stick to you like white on ri...." She stopped and looked up.   
"OH MY GOD! WHO IS THAT DELIGHTFUL HUNK OF MAN!?"  
  
Makoto blinked in shock. "Huh?"  
  
Miz grabbed his head and turned him around until he was staring   
at Mr. Fujisawa.  
  
"Mr. Fujisawa?!" He asked in shock. Since when was his sensei   
a delightful hunk of man?  
  
He cried out as Miz let go of his head, and he slumped to the   
ground. He looked up and found Miz holding her hands over her heart,   
her eyes closed in rapture. "Mr. Fujisawa," she breathed. "My   
mortal hero..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Without another word, the Goddess of Love ran towards the bus   
where Mr. Fujisawa was still checking off students, a cigarette   
clenched firmly in his teeth.   
  
Miz stopped before him and quickly checked her hair in a bus   
mirror. "Excuse me, kind Sir," she began, "But I'm lost. Could you   
help me, please?"  
  
Fujisawa blinked at the smiling woman before him. "Er...of   
course. Anything I can do to assist...um...Miss?"  
  
"OH YES, IT'S 'MISS!' And I would be *very* appreciative for   
any assistance you could provide..."  
  
Makoto just shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Makoto!"  
  
He turned, and his jaw nearly hit the sandy floor. Ifurita,   
staff in hand, and wearing a beautiful purple and white one-piece,   
was running towards him, waving and smiling at him.  
  
Makoto's nose began to bleed from the stress, and he quickly   
covered it, throwing a look at the bus for Miz, but the Love Goddess   
was already gone. He breathed a quick sigh of relief.  
  
Ifurita stopped in front of him and spun around, showing off   
her bathing suit. "How does it look?"  
  
"It...um...It looks great," Makoto stuttered.  
  
Ifurita giggled and took his arm. "Come on! I want to go down   
to the water! Oh, this is so exciting, Makoto!"  
  
Makoto smiled and followed Ifurita down to the beach. At least   
she was having a good time.  
  
  
  
"Makoto? Are you all right?" Ifurita asked again.  
  
"Huh?! Oh yeah! Sure!" Makoto replied quickly, looking   
around for any hint of Ifurita's overzealous sister. "What makes   
you think there's anything wrong?"  
  
Ifurita blinked up at him from her position on the beach   
blanket. "You just seem nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous!"  
  
She smiled and got up onto her knees. She moved behind him   
and began to gently massage his shoulders. Makoto closed his eyes   
and began to relax.  
  
"How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Wonder..."  
  
"Hi, Makoto!"  
  
Makoto's eyes popped open at the sound of the familiar voice.   
"Rune?!" Looking up, he saw a petite girl with long, light brown hair   
smiling down at them.   
  
"It *is* you, Makoto!"   
  
"Makoto, who is this girl?" Ifurita asked. Makoto gulped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said in mock apology. "I'm Rune   
Venus...Makoto's girlfriend..."  
  
"*EX* girlfriend," Nanami spoke up, appearing on the other   
side of them, facing off with Rune. "As I recall, you dropped him   
the second *those* showed up." She pointed at Rune's rather ample   
chest.  
  
"Hmmph!" Rune said with a glare. "And what are you, his   
mother?"  
  
Nanami put her hands on her hips and glared. "I happen to be   
a *very* close business associate!"  
  
"Uh huh...Sure you are..."  
  
Makoto and Ifurita looked back and forth between the two women   
they had found themselves caught between.  
  
"Hey!" Nanami cried, "I'm not the one who dropped him the   
second the football team realized what sex you really were!"   
  
The short brunette fumed. "How dare you!?"  
  
"Dare what?" Nanami asked innocently. "Point out the fact   
that you're a slut?"  
  
Rune growled and looked down at Makoto. "Makoto, it was nice   
seeing you again." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed   
off.  
  
Nanami giggled. "What a tramp."  
  
"Who was she?" Ifurita asked again.  
  
"Just some girl I used to go out with in junior high," Makoto   
answered sheepishly.  
  
"I don't see what you ever saw in her," Nanami told him.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Was she not a good person?" Ifurita asked.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"The girl's a skank!" Nanami told her.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Skank?" Ifurita asked. "What's a skank?"  
  
"I'm going to go see about renting a raft!" Makoto said   
suddenly, wanting nothing more that to escape the conversation as   
soon as possible. He got to his feet and started jogging for the   
raft rental booth.  
  
"So you really are a Casanova," Miz said bitterly.  
  
"ACK!" He turned and found Miz standing there, glaring angrily   
at him. "I thought you were out with Mr. Fujisawa!"  
  
Miz sighed. "He ditched me. I must be losing my touch.   
Don't worry, I'll find him, and when I do, I'll..." She blinked.   
"Hey! This is about *you*, remember!? Now who was that girl!? One   
of your many conquests, I expect!"  
  
"It's not like that at all!" Makoto cried, bracing to defend   
himself from an attack he saw as inevitable.  
  
"Oh, I bet! I saw the rack on that hussy! It's easy to see   
where *your* preferences lie!"  
  
"It's not! Honest!"  
  
"You lying pervert! I should.....MR. FUJISAWA!!!" Makoto   
turned and found Mr. Fujisawa about fifty yards away. He looked up   
at Miz's hail and immediately began looking for cover. The young   
student didn't blame him one bit. "Masamichi! Where have you   
been!?" Miz giggled and ran toward him, knocking Makoto aside   
forcibly. Makoto took his chance to escape, quickly paying for a   
raft and dragging it back to the beach blanket.  
  
  
  
Makoto rowed steadily and looked up. They were moving pretty   
far away from shore, but at least that meant Miz wasn't going to pop   
up out of nowhere. Ifurita was having a great time. The smile on   
her face hadn't faltered once since they shoved off. She was   
trailing her hand in the water, watching a few fish swim below them.  
  
He smiled at her. This was perfect...  
  
  
  
Miz stood in one of the lifeguard towers, arrayed in her   
new disguise, a yellow bathing suit with a red cross on her chest.   
She stared out at the ocean through a set of high-powered binoculars.  
  
"Dammit," she muttered. "I turn my back for one second and   
the little pervert whisks poor Ifurita away to have his way with   
her. He is *so* toast..."  
  
She began scanning the beach and found another target,   
Mr. Fujisawa, standing behind a dumpster, was pulling a small liquor   
bottle out of his pocket...  
  
"OH! MY DARLING!" Miz cried happily. She began to wave at   
him. "DARLING! IT'S ME! YOUR GODDESS OF LOVE!!!" Through the   
binoculars, she saw Fujisawa look up in her direction, his eyes   
going wide. He tossed the liquor bottle aside and began to run.   
"OH NO, DARLING! DON'T DENY OUR ETERNAL LOVE! COME BACK!" Miz   
hopped down from the tower and started after him.   
"MASA-MI-CHIIIIII!!!" she called after him.  
  
"Cripes!" Fujisawa huffed as he ran for his life. "What the   
hell is wrong with that lady!?"  
  
  
  
A wave struck the raft without warning, and Ifurita cried out   
as she lost her balance. Makoto gave a cry as she fell on top of   
him. They collapsed together on the bottom of the raft. Their   
eyes met as they lay there together, holding one another.   
  
Ifurita's soft eyes stared at him. Makoto gulped nervously,   
but nevertheless leaned forward until his lips were only an inch   
from....  
  
"GANGWAY!!!"  
  
"HUH?!" they both cried.  
  
*FA-SHWOOM!!!*  
  
The wake struck their raft, knocking it over and throwing   
them into the water. Ifurita gasped as her head popped to the   
surface.   
  
"Sorry about that!" someone called. She looked up and saw   
Rune standing at the stern of a large powerboat.  
  
"Rune?!" Ifurita said, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Hey! Where's Makoto?!"  
  
"MAKOTO!" Ifurita dived below the surface and searched for   
the young student. She saw him sinking not far away and kicked out   
with her legs, swimming toward him as fast as she could.   
  
  
  
The demon goddes held her staff tightly in her hands, consumed   
with nervousness as she sat next to Makoto's bed, watching him   
sleep. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she remembered the   
day's events...  
  
  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Ifurita reached up and felt the left side of her face warm   
from Rune's slap. She blinked in shock.  
  
"How could you be so stupid!?" Rune demanded, staring down   
at her with her hands on her hips. "Taking someone who can't swim   
so far offshore!? What were you thinking?!"  
  
  
  
Her hands tightened around her staff. What had she been   
thinking? She had been so excited about going to the beach, that   
she hadn't even taken Makoto's feelings into account.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Makoto," she whispered.  
  
"Ifurita?"  
  
She gasped and looked at him. His eyes were open, and he was   
looking up at her in concern.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed, but no words emerged. Finally,   
she managed to get, "I'm so sorry," out before running from the room,   
consumed with guilt.  
  
"Ifurita! Wait!"  
  
The demon goddess didn't stop. She fled the room as fast as   
she could.  
  
"Ifurita," he whispered after her.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Mission accomplished!" Chibi Miz declared from behind   
a potted plant near the window. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke,   
Chibi Miz split into two Chibi Miz's. Chibi Miz A turned to   
Chibi Miz B.   
  
"Miz, dear, you are such a goddess," Chibi Miz A told her.  
  
"Oh, no, dear!" Chibi Miz B replied. "I'm nothing next to   
you, Miz!"  
  
The two laughed and rejoined.  
  
"Hmmm," she thought. "Still...A professional is never afraid   
to go the extra mile..." She sensed the approach of a certain   
someone nearby and decided to act. In a flash of smoke, she appeared   
before Makoto in her normal form. "Good job, perv," she told him.   
"Now you've made her *cry*!"  
  
"Wha? Huh? You?! Cry!?" Makoto blubbered.  
  
Miz sighed dramatically. "I can't bear to see my sister   
cry...So how about I help you a little?" She smiled innocently.  
  
"Help me?" Makoto asked. His expression darkened. "Why so   
eager all of a sudden?"  
  
"I *just* want to help my sister," Miz told him. "Is that   
so wrong?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Miz snapped her fingers, and a vial appeared in her hand.   
"Here. Drink this," she told him.   
  
Makoto took the vial and looked at it skeptically. "What is   
it?"  
  
"Just a little something to give you confidence," Miz told him   
conspiritorially. "It'll make you a full-fleded crusader of love!"   
She clasped her hands in front of her and sighed. "Just like my big,   
cuddly, Mr. Fujisawa!"  
  
Makoto arched an eyebrow. "Sensei? A crusader of love? Just   
curious, have you two even had lunch ye..."  
  
"HE'S A CRUSADER OF LOVE! NOW DRINK THE DAMN POTION!!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Makoto said fearfully, pulling the stopper on   
the potion and drinking it down in one swallow.  
  
"Good boy," Miz said, patting his head. There was a knock   
on the door, and Miz grinned. "I'll just leave you two alone."  
  
"Wait," Makoto said groggily. "I feel funny...."  
  
"Um, yeah...That's confidence. Bye." She disappeared in a   
puff of smoke.  
  
Makoto swayed uneasily from side to side. The knock came   
again.  
  
"Makoto?" Rune asked from the other side of the door. "Are   
you there?"  
  
"Rrrrrrruuuuuuuuunnnnnnneeeeeeee?" Makoto slurred.  
  
  
  
Chibi Miz stood behind the potted plant and nonchalantly filed   
her fingernails. "If I were any more clever," she said to herself,   
"I'd have Kami sama's job..."  
  
  
  
Rune leaned against the door and listened for movement.   
Suddenly, the door opened, and she was caught off-balance. She   
fell forward with a startled cry and landed on the hard-wood floor.   
She looked up in annoyance and found Makoto staring down at her with   
an odd expression on his face.   
  
"Um...Makoto? Are you okay?"  
  
"Rune," he whispered.  
  
"Um...Yeah. Look, I just wanted to see how you were...and...  
apologize to Ifurita. I guess I was a little hard on her." She   
climbed to her feet and blinked as Makoto stepped closer and placed   
his hands on her shoulders. "Um...Makoto?"  
  
"Rune..."  
  
(What am I doing?) Makoto screamed at himself.  
  
Rune began to back up and out the door again. Makoto followed   
her, whispering her name over and over again. "Makoto!? What do you   
think you're doing?! What about Ifurita!?"  
  
(WHAT ABOUT IFURITA!?) his mind screamed.  
  
"I love you, Rune," he whispered.  
  
The sound of a flower pot breaking made them both turn their   
heads. Standing not far down the hall was Ifurita, a look of utter   
horror on her face. A broken flower pot was at her feet.  
  
(IFURITA!!) his mind screamed. (IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!)  
  
"It's not what you think!" Rune told her frantically,   
unknowingly echoing Makoto's thoughts.  
  
Ifurita wiped a tear away and sniffled quietly. "Makoto?   
Is that how you really feel?"  
  
(NO! NO! NO!)  
  
"Because if it is," the demon goddess continued, "I'll just   
step aside. You...You're the only reason I'm here, after all.   
I'll...I'll just go home..."  
  
Makoto cut her off by clutching his head and screaming in pain.  
  
"Makoto!?" Ifurita asked worriedly.  
  
Before she could move to help him, Makoto was running down the   
hall in the opposite direction, moaning in pain and holding his head   
in his hands. Ifurita ran after him.  
  
"Makoto! Wait!" She ran right past a very confused Rune and   
out the door after him.  
  
  
  
"Makoto!" Ifurita called out as she chased him. "Wait!   
What's wrong!?"  
  
The drugged student ran into the water of a small lagoon and   
collapsed against a rock. Ifurita finally caught up with him and   
took him by the shoulders. "Makoto! Please! Just tell me what's   
wrong! If you love Rune, then please, just tell me!"  
  
Makoto cried out again and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried   
to regain control of himself.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Ifuria begged. That's when she saw it.   
Clutched in Makoto's right hand was a vial.  
  
A very *familiar* vial.  
  
She gasped and grimaced in anger. Standing up, she looked up   
at the sky.  
  
"MIZ! WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
The Goddess of Love appeared on a rock not far away. "Hi,   
Sister," she greeted with a wave. "I heard about what happened.   
I'm sorry to hear it didn't work out." Her tone was one of sympathy,   
but Ifurita could tell she was just *aching* to smile.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Ifurita demanded accusingly,   
pointing at Makoto.  
  
"Um...Do?" Miz giggled nervously. Ifurita stared her down.   
"Okay, so I gave him a little...tiny...bit of...well..............  
Love potion..."  
  
"LOVE POTION!?"  
  
Miz put her hands on her hips and went on the defensive.   
"Look, Ifurita, I was doing you a favor. You could do *so* much   
better than him!"  
  
"Change him back this instant!"  
  
"Why should I!?"  
  
Ifurita charged her staff and pointed it threateningly at Miz.   
"This is why!"  
  
Miz screamed as Ifurita let loose several energy blasts at her   
sister. The Love Goddess flew fifty feet into the air and   
frantically slapped at the hem of her dress, which was now on fire.  
  
"Change him back!"  
  
"It's a little harder than..."  
  
"Change him back or...or...."  
  
Miz crossed her arms over her chest. "Or what?"  
  
Ifurita looked at her dangerously. "Or I'll tell Mr. Fujisawa   
how old you really are."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  
  
"Try me," Ifurita told her with a grim smile.  
  
Miz sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately...potions aren't like   
spells...They can't be simply turned off..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Miz ducked. "I'M SORRY!"  
  
Ifurita turned to Makoto and knelt down next to him. "Oh,   
Makoto....I'm so sorry." She sniffled and wiped a tear away. "I'm   
so sorry." A tear fell and landed on Makoto's cheek.  
  
"Ifu...rita?"  
  
"Makoto?!"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Don't...cry...Ifurita....please?"  
  
"Makoto?" Ifurita asked again. "Is that you?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Makoto!" The demon goddess embraced him. Slowly, Makoto's   
hands wrapped around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Watching from a rock fifty feet away, Miz sighed. "Okay, so   
maybe he's not *that* bad. Well, time to go, I guess." She hopped   
off the rock and started to float upward....  
  
  
  
Makoto and Ifurita continued to hug tenderly, tears flowing   
down their cheeks.   
  
"Makoto...Does this mean you want me to stay?" Ifurita asked   
almost hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I do! I don't know what my life would be like   
withou..."  
  
He was cut off by the sound of a nearby explosion and the   
sound of a woman screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ifurita picked up her staff and turned. "Miz!"  
  
The two ran to the source of the explosion and found Miz   
lying on the ground, dazed. Next to her was a glowing tablet with   
strange characters etched into it.  
  
"What does it say?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It's from Father," Ifurita said, amazed. "'It is apparent   
that the Goddess Miz has attempted to interfere with a wish contract   
and is to be punished by being suspended and banished to the   
mortal realm!'"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ifurita turned to him and looked nervous. "I guess...I guess   
that means she'll be staying with us for awhile. I hope that's   
okay..."  
  
Makoto sighed.  
  
"It had better be okay!" Miz cried rising to her feet and   
placing herself between them. "Because if you think I'm letting   
the two of you out of my sight for a second, you've got another   
thing coming!"  
  
Makoto felt like crying.  
  
"Oh, Sister," Ifurita said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Now, let's talk about this sinful relationship you have,"   
Miz said. "First of all, I find it highly inappropriate that the   
two of you are living under the same roof and aren't married."   
She turned a wither glare on Makoto. "And I had better not hear   
that you've been sleeping together..."  
  
Makoto screamed.  
  
  
Please send C&C to Davner  
doscher009@hotmail.com 


End file.
